病気
by Halichi Miyamoto
Summary: Memaksa bukanlah hal yang baik. Itu termasuk memaksa Gintoki yang dari awal memang takut dengan hantu untuk menonton film horor. Kagura, benar-benar menyesalinya. / Warning: Death Character, Gore, Violence / cover bukan punya saya /mind to read and review?


-病気-

 _Gintama is only belong to Hideaki Sorachi-sensei. I don't own anything._

 _Warning:_ TYPO(S), OOC, gore, adegan kekerasan/ _violence_ , bahasa yang digunakan tidak baku.

 **A/N:** Gak biasanya ya, aku naruh note di atas hohoho. Aku cuman mau ngingetin fic aku kali ini berisi konten yang tidak cocok untuk di baca reader yang usianya di bawah 18 tahun. Karena, ada adegan kekerasan yang menurutku cukup kejam. Meski gak terlalu ekplisit sih. Aku gakmau ambil resiko kalo ada yang mau maksa ngebaca fic ini. Udah aku kasih peringatan loh ya ^^

 _So, don't like? Don't read!_

 _No flame!_

 _Enjoy~_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Wajah Gintoki pucat pasi, bulu kuduknya berdiri, dan butiran peluh sebesar biji jagung terus saja mengucur disetiap pori kulit yang tertanam pada pria tua yang begitu takut dengan hal-hal yang beraroma mistis itu.

Harusnya ia tidak perlu sampai ketakutan setengah mati jika saja, ia tidak dipaksa oleh dua cecurut yang merengek minta ditraktir untuk menonton film horor yang konon katanya membawa kutukan bagi siapapun yang berani menontonya —ya hitung-hitung untuk mengganti gaji yang belum sempat diberikan Gintoki untuk Kagura dan Shinpachi karena uangnya keburu habis ditelan mesin phacinko.

"Yah, tadi film nya mengerikan sekali ya." Ucap Shinpaci yang membawa nampan berisi tiga gelas teh beraroma melati.

" _Sou_ aru, aku bahkan tidak menyangka bahwa pembunuhnya adalah anaknya sendiri. Iyakan Gin-chan?" Kagura menyeruput teh yang barusan dibawa Shinpachi dan menatap Gintoki yang menjawab ucapannya dengan anggukan lemah. Mukanya masih meninggalkan rona ketakutan.

Gintoki yang terduduk di kursi kebesarannya itu bungkam seribu bahasa. Hal itu membuat raut khawatir nampak terpancar dari Shinpachi, sementara Kagura hanya mendengus sambil memasukkan kelingkingnya ke lubang hidung.

"Maaf Gin-san, aku tak tau jika kau sebegitu takutnya dengan film hantu." Ucap Shinpachi penuh penyesalan.

"Huh, dasar Gin-chan payah!" Celetuk Kagura yang sukses membuat jitakan dari pemuda berkacamata itu mendarat di dahi mulusnya.

" _Ittai_ aru, dasar _kuso megane_! Kau mau ku tusuk dengan pisau yang tersembunyi dalam perutku seperti di film tadi aru kah?" Kagura mengepalkan tangannya, raut kekesalan nampak terpancar di sana.

Mendengar ucapan Kagura, memaksa Gintoki kembali mengingat adegan dimana, hantu dengan wajah buruk rupa mengeluarkan sebilah pisau dari dalam perutnya. Gintoki seketika menekuk lututnya, ditutupnya telinganya dengan kedua tangannya dan dari mulutnya meluncur jutaan mantra pengusir roh jahat yang entah apa artinya.

Gintoki benar-benar takut hantu rupanya.

Shinpachi menghela nafas melihat kelakuan bos nya yang seperti bocah takut disunat. Dengan gontai, Shinpachi berjalan mendekati tubuh Gintoki yang masih saja menyembulkan aura ketakutan.

"Gin-san, itu kan cuman film, cuman fil—"

"Tapi bagaimana jika dia, hantu itu datang menemuiku malam ini? Bagaimana jika dia mengeluarkan pisau dalam perut dan menikamku sampai mati?" Gintoki meremas surai perak berantakannya dan menghempaskan kepalanya berulang-ulang pada meja sambil terus berucap bagaimana, bagaimana, bagaimana—kemungkinan yang akan terjadi padanya jika hantu dalam film yang barusan mereka tonton datang menghantuinya.

Shinpachi _sweatdrop_ menatapnya, dengan senyum yang seolah teramat sangat dipaksakan, ia mencoba menenangkan bos nya yang terlalu berlebihan dengan emosinya.

Kagura menguap, jengah, melihat Gintoki yang masih saja tertelungkup di atas mejanya. "Aku mau mandi dulu lah, sudah senja aru." Ucap Kagura datar.

"Ah benar." Shinpachi melirik jam yang menggantung pada tembok yorozuya. Jarum panjang jam itu telah menunjuk angka 6. Itu pertanda sudah waktunya ia pulang untuk mengerjakan aktivitas rumah tangga—memasak. Karena bisa gawat jika ia membiarkan gorila betina alias Otae yang menyentuh wajan.

"Gin-san, aku mau pulang dulu." Ucapan Shinpachi sukses membuat Gintoki bangkit dari posisinya semula.

"Ma-mau pulang ke mana kau Pattsan?" Ucap Gintoki terbata.

Shinpachi menghela nafas, "Ya iya lah ke rumah. Kau ini kenapa sih?"

"T-tapi bagai mana jika hantunya data—"

"SUDAH KU BILANG ITU HANYA FILM!" Shinpachi yang jengah akhirnya meneriaki Gintoki sekuat tenaga. Ia melepas genggaman Gintoki secara paksa dan beranjak pulang tanpa menghiraukan Gintoki yang terus memanggil namanya.

* * *

 _'Katanya, jika kau menonton film itu, kesialan akan menimpa mu loh? Bisa jadi anggota keluargamu sendiri yang akan membunuhmu. Kau harus berhati-hati.'_

Sekelebat ingatan tentang film itu kembali melintasi isi kepala si perak itu, dan seketika itu juga ia berlari menuju kamar mandi yang terdapat Kagura yang sedang asik mandi di dalamnya.

"Kagura-chan, Kagura-chan." Gintoki menggedor pintu kamar mandi dengan keras.

"Ada apa Gin-chan, aku sedang mandi aru!" Ucap Kagura yang sedikit teredam oleh suara air yang mengalir dari _shower_.

"Nee, kau yang sedang mandi Kagura kan? Bukan hantu kan? Kalau kau benar-benar Kagura, tolong nyanyikan lagu Doraemon untukku, kumohon..." Gintoki terus saja menggedor pintu yang terkunci dari dalam itu sampai ia rasakan kenop pintu mulai bergerak turun.

Kagura membanting pintu. Dengan tampang kesal dan surai yang masih terbungkus buih putih, ia mendengus, membiarkan Gintoki menghela nafas lega sebelum akhirnya ia kembali menutup pintu kamar mandi dan melanjutkan aktivitas mencuci dirinya.

* * *

Seusai makan malam, Kagura mulai membereskan sisa-sisa makanan yang masih menempel pada meja kayu yang terletak di ruang tamu yorozuya.

Angin yang datang menerpa dari celah ventilasi udara menggelitik kulit pucatnya dan membuat Kagura sedikit merinding. Gintoki terlihat lebih tenang sekarang, namun tak dapat dipungkiri, ia masih ketakukan akan sosok hantu yang menjadi sorotan utama dalam film itu, dan masih was-was takutnya secara tiba-tiba hantu itu datang menyerangnya.

"Kagura-chan, malam ini kau jangan tidur dalam lemari ya..." Ucap Gintoki lemah.

Kagura mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Tidur di lantai dingin. Aku mau di lemari saja aru." tukasnya.

Gintoki tersenyum kecut, "Tapi kan kalau tidur di _futon_ dengan selimut tebal akan membuat tubuh tetap hangat." ucap Gintoki berusaha membujuk.

"Aku gak mau aru! Kita kan tidur dalam ruangan yang sama. Jadi apa yang kau takutkan? Hantu? Sudah kubilang itu cuman film aru!"

Mendengar Kagura yang kembali mengungkit film terkutuk itu, membuat Gintoki kembali berkeringat dingin, ia memekik dan memohon agar Kagura mau tidur di sampingnya.

" _Onegai_ , Kagura-chan..." Pinta Gintoki.

Kagura menghela nafasnya, " _Mou_ dasar. Baiklah. Tapi kau tidak boleh mendengkur saat tidur, atau ku bunuh kau Gin-chan!"

Mendengar kata bunuh yang melintas dari mulut gadis Yato itu sejenak membuatnya berfikir Kagura adalah hantu. Namun, bukannya kata-kata itu lumrah saja, Kagura, Shinpachi, bahkan Otose sering melayangkan kata itu untuk Gintoki, namun tidak ada hal buruk yang menimpanya. Dia—Gintoki hanya sedang dalam keadaan takut yang berlebih.

* * *

Kagura dan Gintoki menggelar _futon_ nya masing-masing.

Kagura segera menenggelamkan tubuhnya dalam selimut dan memejamkan mata. Namun beda cerita dengan Gintoki yang masih melek dengan pandangan lurus ke atas. Setiap kali ia menutup mata, maka secercah adegan dalam film itu kembali terngiang dalam benaknya.

'Ah sial.' Gintoki mengumpat dalam hati, ingin sekali ia mencolek sosok gadis yang telah terlelap ke alam mimpi itu, namun karena mengingat ancaman akan di bunuh, ia mengurungkan niatnya.

Bahkan ia berfikir serius akan ancaman yang melayang dari mulut Kagura? Sudah dapat dipastikan ada yang salah dalam kepala orang tua bermata ikan mati itu.

* * *

Detik detik berlalu, dentuman jam dinding yang mengiang nyaring menandakan malam telah mencapai puncaknya.

Sedetik pun Gintoki tiak dapat menutup matanya. Rasa was-was dalam dirinya membuat ia harus tetap terjaga hingga matahari datang menjemput, dapat ia rasakan terpaan angin malam yang datang silih berganti dan dengkuran pelan dari seseorang di sampingnya.

Seseorang di sampingnya—

Gintoki memekik dan meloncat dari _futon_ nya. Aksinya tersebut meninggalkan bunyi bising yang membuat Kagura yang sedang tertidur pulas menggeliatkan tubuhnya.

Kagura mengucek matanya. "Gin-chan, jangan berisik aru. Aku masih mau tidur." Lirih Kagura yang kemudian kembali menutup mata dan menarik selimut hingga ke ubun-ubunnya.

"Kau siapa?!" Ucap Gintoki, namun Kagura mengabaikan ucapannya karena kantuk yang terus membiusnya agar tidak beranjak dari tempat sakral bernama kasur itu.

Gintoki menarik paksa selimut yang mendekap tubuh Kagura. Sukses, Kagura menatapnya jengkel.

" _Mou_ sudah ku bilang jangan mengganggu ku aru. Aku mau tidur!" Kagura berdiri dan menatap Gintoki jengkel. Ia mendengus dan berusaha meraih kembali selimut yang tadi dilempar Gintoki, namun, sedikit lagi tangan Kagura menyentuh selimut, Gintoki telah lebih dulu mencengkram tangan Kagura.

" _Ittai_ aru, apa yang kau lakukan Gin-c—" Kagura menelan ludah kala mendapati sepasang manik merah itu mendelik menatapnya. Sosok yang dikenalnya sebagai orang tua pemalas hobi bermain judi itu sangat berbeda, seperti bukan dirinya saja, seperti ada roh jahat yang sedang bersemayam di raganya.

"Ku bilang kau siapa dasar jalang!" Hardik Gintoki.

"Kau ini bicara apa sih, aku Kagura aru!" ucap Kagura meyakinkan.

"Kagura itu tidak pernah tidur di lantai, dia itu tidurnya dalam lemari!" Gintoki melepas genggaman tangannya dan berjalan mendekati lemari yang menjadi kamar tidur untuk Kagura, dibukanya lemari itu dan mendapati keadaan lemari yang kosong melompong.

"Kemana kagura? HEY KAU KEMANAKAN KAGURA-CHAN?!" Teriak Gintoki.

"Bukannya kau yang memintaku untuk menemani kau tidur. Gin-chan, apa kau sudah gila? Ini aku. Kagura aru!" ucap Kagura,

"Jangan berbohong padaku!" Tukas Gintoki.

Gintoki membanting tubuh Kagura hingga telentang di lantai dingin. Didudukinya perut Kagura dan diletakkannya tangan kekarnya pada leher Kagura.

"Katakan padaku di mana kau menyembunyi kan Kagura! Kau pasti hantu yang datang untuk membunuhku kan?" Gintoki mencekik Kagura yang berusaha dengan susah payah melepaskan diri dari si gila bernama Sakata Gintoki itu.

Kakinya yang bebas menendang-nendang udara, sementara tangannya ia gunakan untuk mencakar tangan Gintoki. Beruntung saat itu ia belum memotong kukunya, dan itu berhasil membuat Gintoki meringis dan kesempatan itu ia gunakan untuk menghantam kepala Gintoki menggunakan Kepalanya.

Gintoki meringis, sementara Kagura memekik, terbatuk. Tangannya memegangi lehernya yang kemerahan.

"APAKAU SUDAH GILA ARU KAH!" Kagura berteriak sejadi-jadinya dengan air bening yang mengalir di balik iris birunya. Demi Tuhan, ia sudah tak dapat membendung emosinya.

Gintoki malah tertawa dan menyeringai, "Di mana kau menyembunyikan Kagura hah? Apa kau hantu yang menyembunyikan pisau dalam perut dan berniat membunuhku?" Gintoki tak henti-hentinya menyeringai.

Memaksa orang tua ini untuk menonton film horor ternyata adalah sebuah kesalahan terbesar yang pernah Kagura perbuat. Sekarang ia sungguh menyesali apa yang ia lakukan.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Kagura menggeser posisi kakinya, ia berencana ke luar rumah dan meminta bantuan Otose agar dapat menenangkan Gintoki, namun sedikit ia berpindah posisi, Gintoki langsung menerjangnya.

Tubuh Kagura menghimpit dinding. Tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Gintoki yang kembali berupaya mencekiknya.

"Gin-chan sadar lah ini aku. Kagura." Lirih Kagura sambil berurai air mata.

"Kau bohong. Dimana kau menyembunyikan pisau mu hah!"

Tidak berhasil, upaya yang dilakukan Kagura untuk menyadarkan bosnya ini tidak membuahkan apa-apa. Gintoki benar benar kesetanan.

Gintoki menghimpit tubuh kecil Kagura hingga membuat Kagura tak dapat lagi dengan leluasa mencengkram lengan besarnya. Merasa terbebas, Gintoki kembali meremas leher jenjang Kagura hingga Kagura terbatuk.

Pukulan kecil yang Gintoki terima dari perlawanan Kagura kian melemah, Kagura merasakan sesak yang teramat dalam kala pasokan udara memaksa berhenti untuk datang padanya, jantungnya berdebar tak beraturan dan ia merasakan gelap perlahan datang menjemputnya.

* * *

"...di mana kau menyembunyikannya hah? Di mana?"

Kagura merasa indera pendengarannya diisi oleh suara berat yang terdengar pelan, dan disaat yang bersamaan ia merasakan ngilu yang teramat dalam di sekujur tubuhnya terutama bagian wajah.

Sampai kesadarannya pulih seutuhnya, ia menyadari bahwa saat ini tubuhnya dipenuhi luka lebam dan detik itu jua, orang tua itu terus melancarkan aksinya.

Menampar dan memukul, tubuh kecil nan ringkih itu tanpa jeda.

Gintoki menggertakkan giginya, "Dimana kau menyembunyikan senjata mu hah?" kemudian ia kembali memukuli sosok yang sudah tak berdaya itu.

Kagura mengedipkan matanya, bahkan untuk mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun ia tidak sanggup. Ia hanya dapat terbelalak saat sebuah hantaman keras mendarat di perutnya, ia hanya dapat memekik kala kaki besar menginjak tangan nya. Ia—Kagura benar-benar tak berdaya.

Gintoki yang merasa frustasi dikarenakan Kagura tak memberikan jawaban atas pertanyaannya berdiri. "Aku akan mengambilnya sendiri." Kemudian ia menyeringai.

Kagura hanya dapat menatap nanar kala tubuh tua itu berjalan gontai menjauhinya, dibuka Gintoki pintu kamar nya dan ia berjalan menjauh entah ke mana.

Kagura awalnya sedikit bernafas lega saat ia fikir Gintoki pergi begitu saja untuk menenangkan diri atau melakukan hal lain. Namun, matanya membulat seketika saat melihat sosok keriting perak itu kembali dengan membawa pisau dapur yang terlihat mengkilap.

Gintoki kembali menduduki tubuh Kagura, dengan seringai yang membuat Kagura ngilu sampai ke tulang.

"KELUARKAN SENTATA MU ATAU AKU SENDIRI YANG AKAN MENGAMBILNYA!"

Teriakan Gintoki sukses membuat Kagura mengucurkan air mata, wajahnya pucat dan keringat dingin terus mengucur di balik tubuhnya.

"Kau tidak mau bilang kah haaah?"

Gintoki menempelkan logam dingin itu pada pipi Kagura, kemudian diarahkannya pada lengan Kagura dan disayatnya tangan itu hingga cairan kental berwarna merah mengucur. Membuat piyama merah muda Kagura dipenuhi noda merah darah.

Kagura mengerang menahan ngilu yang menerpa sekujur tubuhnya. Ia menggeleng lemah, menatap Gintoki dengan harapan si keriting itu dapat tersadar.

Namun apa yang ia harapkan berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang ia dapatkan. Gintoki melancarkan seringai jahat, diangkatnya tangannya yang memegang pisau dapur itu tinggi-tinggi dan ia daratkan pisau itu pada perut Kagura dalam-dalam. Darah segar kembali mengalir dari perut dan mulut Kagura, matanya melotot merasakan Gintoki yang berulang-ulang membacok dirinya, mengoyak tubuhnya, meremas jantungnya hingga pecah, dan mengeluarkan isi perutnya.

Tentu saja tak ada perlawanan dari yang bersangkutan, karena gadis itu—Kagura,

—telah kehilangan nyawanya.

* * *

Kicau burung yang mulai bertaut dan hangat yang mulai menyeruak menandakan matahari telah terbangun dari tidurnya.

Shinpachi yang sudah lebih dahulu terbangun tengah menata sarapan paginya di atas _kotasu_ dan menyantapnya terlebih dahulu tanpa menunggu sang kakak karena saat itu adalah jadwal piketnya di kediaman yorozuya. Bisa habis dirinya di pukul Kagura jika tidak datang pagi-pagi untuk menyiapkan sarapan, namun ia merasakan kegelisahan yang membuatnya seolah enggan untuk pergi hari itu.

"Are, Shin-chan, kau belum pergi ke Kabukichou kah?" Otae menatap Shinpachi yang terpaku dengan tangan memegang mangguk nasi yang belum tersentuh. Shinpachi, ia melamun.

"Apa kau ada masalah dengan Gin-san atau Kagura-chan?" Ucap Otae cemas.

Shinpachi menggeleng. "Tidak ada apa-apa kok _aneue_. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya. Aku sudah terlambat." Shinpachi beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Tapi Shin-chan, kau belum menyentuh makananmu sama sekali." Ucap Otae yang tak mendapat sedikitpun respon dari adik semata wayangnya itu. Shinpachi, telah bergegas pergi menuju markas yorozuya.

* * *

Sebuah langkah panjang dengan selang waktu yang cukup lama telah membawanya di depan rumah dengan palang yang bertuliskan yorozuya di atasnya.

Shinpachi membuka pintu yang tidak terkunci seperti biasa dan merapikan sepatu yang berhamburan dan menyusunnya dalam rak sepatu.

Shinpachi pun menapakkan kakinya menuju ruang tamu.

Senyap.

Padahal biasanya jam segini, Gintoki pasti tengah berada di depan televisi untuk memandang wajah nona peramal cuaca. Namun, hari itu kediaman yorozuya begitu tenang.

"Pasti Gin-san dan Kagura-chan masih tertidur. Duh, dasar mereka itu." Gumam Shinpachi yang berjalan dengan malas menuju tempat yang menjadi wadah untuk dua orang pemalas itu mengistirahatkan diri.

Tapi, Shinpachi merasakan aroma anyir yang tercium kala tubuhnya telah sampai di depan pintu kamar Gintoki.

Shinpachi meneguk ludah, ia membuka paksa pintu kamar dan tubuhnya mematung seketika, mulutnya ternganga, dan pupilnya mengecil, serta matanya membulat sempurna kala mendapati pemandangan yang begitu mengerikan di depannya.

Gintoki tersenyum kecut dengan noda merah yang berhamburan dimana-mana, serta dengan tangan yang menjambak kepala bersurai vermilion, hanya kepala, tanpa tubuh.

—gawat,

"Nee Pattsan, aku tak menemukan apa-apa di dalam perutnya. Apa jangan-jangan..."

—gawat,

"...pisau itu kau yang menyembunyikannya di dalam perutmu?"

Sinpachi meneguk ludah.

Ia menyadari satu hal, bahwa—

—kemalangan akan menimpa dirinya hari itu.

.

.

.

.

.

OWARI

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: Ini fic gore pertama aku. Mohon maklum jika ceritanya masih abal-abal /sujud  
Sebenarnya aku gak tega ngebunuh Kagura ku tersayang tapi yah, ini cuma akting. Anggap aja lah kagura, gin, dan pachie lagi main film horor. Kekekekekekekek :'v

Judulnya bahasa Jepang. Bodo amat :'v aku sebenarnya kebingungan buat ngasih judul. Jadi ya tanya kesana-kesini dan malah mutusin 病気 aka Byoki aka Penyakit, buat jadi judulnya. Kan ketakutan yang berlebih itu juga termasuk penyakit. Iya kan?

Aku mutusin buat ngasih judul itu karena rata-rata temen yang nyaranin ngasih judul yang berbau penyakit. Jadi ya ambil tengah nya aja /plak/

Yaudah, segini aja, kritik dan sarannya di tunggu ya~

Salam  
-Halichi Miyamoto-


End file.
